Adolescentes em Crise
by Uchihazinha480
Summary: "Se ser adolescente é uma coisa fácil? Até parece. Tenho certeza de que é a pior fase da vida, e eu posso provar." Gaaino/Naruhina/Nejiten/Sasusaku/Shikatema


Levava o cigarro à boca, tentando baixar o nível de estresse que dominava seu corpo. Havia acabado de receber uma ligação do colégio onde sua filha estudava, mais uma solicitação de expulsão acrescentada em sua lista. Já era a quarta escola que expulsava a menina pelo péssimo comportamento.

Ele sabia que ela fazia aquilo para provocá-lo. Desde que se casou com outra mulher, a Haruno fazia o possível e o impossível para infernizá-lo. E, claro, a madrasta também.

Teria que dar um fim naquilo tudo. Sua esposa já estava ficando sem paciência com a garota, e sabia que se a filha fizesse mais alguma coisa, seu casamento estava acabado.

Suspirou.

Pegou o telefone, discando um número bem conhecido. Esperou um pouco, até a voz da mulher do outro lado da linha se fazer presente.

— Tsunade? Quanto tempo!

A garota se encontrava sentada no telhado, observando as estrelas. Aquilo a fazia se lembrar de quando passava as noites ali, com o pai. Desde que ele se casara com uma criatura completamente interesseira, os momentos que passava com ele foram sumindo aos poucos.

Não entendia o que ele vira naquele mulher, não era nada parecida com sua mãe. Como ele pôde se apaixonar por alguém tão... Argh! Como pôde substitui-la por algo tão sem graça?

Ela não era doce como sua mãe, não cozinhava como sua mãe, não era carinhosa como sua mãe.

Desde que a senhora Haruno faleceu, Sakura se sentia só. A única coisa que tinha era seu pai. Passavam horas do dia juntos, brincando, cantando, lembrando-se da mulher que fazia tanta falta em suas vidas... Até que chegou a notícia de que seu pai iria se casar novamente. Fora como um balde de água fria.

Sentiu que o havia perdido também, então decidiu não se importar com mais nada. Fazia o que dava na telha, e se as pessoas não gostavam, ela apenas sorria e fazia de novo.

Por todas as escolas em que passou, não conseguiu se enturmar. As pessoas a encaravam como "garota problema", por isso nunca se aproximavam. Porém, a rosada nunca ligou.

Estava animada com o novo colégio. Seu pai havia dito que iria para um internato no dia seguinte, significava que poderia infernizar o diretor, dia e noite. A hora que quisesse.

O silêncio da noite, de repente, fora substituido por um grito de sua madrasta. Sorriu. Provávelmente ela notou o pequeno rato escondido em sua bolsa. "Bad deve estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho" pensou.

Desceu do telhado e foi para o seu quarto. Ainda tinha que ajeitar suas coisas para a aula do dia seguinte.

Não reagiu quando seu pai disse que havia conseguido uma vaga no Internato de Konoha. Ela sabia que o pai queria se ver livre dela, porém, aquilo não a impediria de lhe trazer mais problemas.

— Não falei para se livrar daquele rato estúpido?

Ouviu uma voz séria vindo por trás de si. Sabia que o pai já estava puto com a expulsão do antigo colégio, e mexer com sua "esposa frágil" o deixava mais irritado ainda.

— Deveria ter dito algo parecido, mas não escutei. — Ela disse, simplesmente. O homem respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de gritar com a filha.

— Sakura, você sabe que estou tentando te dar o melhor, mas você não está colaborando comigo. Nem com Akemi.

— Ela não merece minha colaboração. Muito menos você. — Falou friamente.

— Afinal, o que você tem contra ela? Ela é bonita, inteligente, parece com sua mãe quando era...

— Ela não é igual a minha mãe! — a Haruno explodiu — Não é e nunca será. Minha mãe foi única, ninguém será igual a ela. Akemi não chega nem aos seus pés!

O mais velho suspirou.

— Por que a odeia tanto?

— Porque ela não é quem você pensa que é.

O internato não era grande coisa, ao seu ver. Era como um colégio comum, a diferença era apenas o número de mauricinhos e patricinhas que era maior. No jardim dava para ver os alunos debaixo das várias árvores que tinham ali. Era um local agradável, onde se podia curtir o tempo com os amigos depois das aulas.

Passou os olhos pelo local e uma árvore específica havia chamado sua atenção. Ela estava no lugar mais afastado do jardim, suas folhas rosas balançavam com a fraca brisa que soprava. Era a árvore mais bonita dali, não entendia o porquê de não ter ninguém lá.

Logo se sentiu como aquela árvore. Sozinha, sem ninguém, como se não existisse.

Resolveu tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça. Ali não era hora e nem lugar para ficar pensando naquele tipo de coisa.

Voltou-se com a postura normal e seguiu seu caminho. Fora até fácil de achar a diretoria. Havia sido recebida por uma mulher bem simpática. Era a secretária da diretora, Shizune.Muito mais legal que a diretora, a rosada diria. Pelo que parecia, Tsunade era amiga de seu pai, o que faria a mulher dar "mais atenção" à ela do que aos outros alunos.

"Uma babá. Que maravilha." Pensou com ironia.

Procurou pelo número de seu quarto. Eram várias portas, com vários números... Não seria fácil procurar.

Depois de andar bastante, o encontrou. Bem no final do corredor havia uma porta. Era a última que tinha. Número 301.

Abriu-a, se deparando com suas novas colegas de quarto. Uma loira dormia, sem se importar com sua baba escorrendo. Uma morena de coques altos parecia estar tentando entender uma matéria de matemática, já que tinha um livro em seu colo e fazia expressões estranhas, e uma garota de cabelos azulados tentava ajudá-la.

Bateu a porta, atraindo a atenção das duas para si. A azulada sorriu abertamente e se aproximou de Sakura.

— Seja bem-vinda. Você deve ser a nova aluna. Me chamo Hinata.

A garota estendeu uma das mãos para cumprimentá-la. Sakura o fez, relutante.

— Sakura Haruno.

— Olá, Sakura. Eu sou a TenTen — a morena dos coques disse, fazendo sinal de "olá" com as mãos. — Aquela dorminhoca ali se chama Ino. Tem mais uma também, mas ela deve estar se agarrando com o namorado, nesse momento.

Sakura deu de ombros e se jogou na cama que aparentava não ter dono. Ficou observando o quarto por um tempo. A cor da parede era bege, as cortinas vermelhas cor de sangue dava um ar legal no local. Havia um pequeno banheiro no quarto, onde planejava ir depois de criar coragem para se levantar. Iria pegar as aulas da parte da tarde, já que de manhã tinha que arrumar suas coisas e se organizar.

O quarto estava silencioso, tirando os pequenos roncos da garota que dormia. A rosada deduziu que nem todas as loiras eram delicadas quando dormiam. Ino era a prova viva disso.

— Ela tem um sono pesado. — Comentou, olhando assustada para a garota.

— Pois é — Hinata riu — Ela passou a noite estudando para o teste. Coitada.

Sakura sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

— E então, Sakura Haruno, por que está aqui?

O pequeno sorriso desmanchou.

— Digamos que meu pai quis se livrar de mim.

A morena arregalou os olhos.

— Que horror! Por quê?

— Acabei de te conhecer. Não vou contar minha vida para uma estranha.

TenTen abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

— Desculpe — murmurou.

Sakura deu de ombros e se levantou. Foi até o banheiro e antes de fechar a porta, sussurou para si mesma:

— Mas ele não vai se livrar tão fácilmente.


End file.
